Impact
by THOSE stories
Summary: Esme almost gets hit by a car but Carlisle saves her and he gets hurt instead
1. Chapter 1

**Esme POV**

"I love you too," I called to my husband, stepping out onto the road. I was about to go out shopping with Kate, Tanya, Alice and Rosalie. I waved back.  
"Esmelookout!" he yelped suddenly, pure fear reflected on his face. He started running toward me.  
"What-" I was thrown sideway and the world went black.

"Esme please wake," somebody was urgently begging me. They sounded like they were speaking down a tunnel.  
I begrudgingly tried to force my eyes open.  
"Wake up you have to wake up," they continued.  
I finally managed it. My ears rang and everything was too bright. I looked up at Carlisle who was leaning over me.  
"Honey what's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to wipe the tears off his face.  
"Don't move," he pleaded, holding my arm still.  
"Carlisle?"  
"Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding from?" He was panicking. As he spoke I realised his hands were covered in red and we were lying in a growing puddle of blood. "Esme where are you bleeding from? I have to make it stop- I have to-"  
"It's okay, love. Just clam down," I tried to keep my own tone calm but I was too unnerved by seeing him this upset. My thoughts started to get foggy.  
"Don't go back to sleep!" he cried. "Esme!"  
I was vaguely aware there were people surrounding us.  
"You have to stay awake, I cant lose you," he was quieter now, even more fearful that before.

Suddenly he was ripped off me. Eleazar picked me up, helping me back on my feet but still supporting most of my weight.  
"Are you alright? Does anything feel broken?" he asked quietly.  
"No, I think I'm fine," I told him. "I might have knocked my head but I think that's about it."  
He looked as confused as I felt. "Come sit down." He carefully took me over to the curb and helped me sit next to Rose and Bella. They both looked shocked.  
Rosalie slid her fingers into mine.  
"Esme…Carlisle's bleeding…" Bella said quietly.  
I glanced over at him. All of a sudden in made sense; I wasn't hurt because he had taken the impact. The only knock I felt was him pushing me out of the way.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, running towards him.  
He glanced up at me and tried to say something.

Then he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to let me go!" I shrieked at Kate who had her arms tied around my waist, stopping me from getting to Carlisle. "You have to let go!" I clawed at her, desperate to get away.  
"Esme, you can't help him now, okay? You need to stay here with me," she reasoned calmly. She hugged me, pulling me closer to her and moving her arms up.  
I dissolved into her, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Shh, it's okay," she rubbed my back and pushed my hair off my face. "How's your head?"  
"Okay," I whimpered, wishing it was me in Carlisle's position. "He should have just let me get hit."  
"Either way he would be a mess," she told me gently.  
I watched helplessly as the others scrambled to help my husband. There was so much blood I was dizzy; both Garrett and Eleazar were drenched in it.  
All of sudden Edward stood in front of me, blocking me so I couldn't see what was happening.  
"EDWARD MOVE!" I screamed at him. I probably would have lashed out if it wasn't for Kate.  
"No, Esme, you don't need to see this," he told me. His voice shook.  
I growled at him anyway and struggled against Kate. The only thing I was thinking about was Carlisle and I didn't care who I had to hurt to get to him.  
"Esme," she pleaded, trying to get a better grip on me.  
I snapped at her, threatening to bite if she didn't let go. When I moved to sink my teeth into her, she released me.

I managed to rush forward a few feet, only to collide with Garrett. He wrapped his arms around me, holding down my arms so there was no chance of escape.  
"Let go," I snarled, furious.  
"I can't do that; it would upset Carlisle too much."  
I knew he said it to purposefully disarm my rage but it worked and I started to lose conviction. "Can I at least see him?" I begged, whimpering.  
He gave me a tight smile and shook his head, rubbing my back when I started sobbing. "He'll be alright," he tried to assure me but it wasn't convincing. "You both have to go to hospital though."  
"Why do I have to go?" I asked hotly, my temper flaring.  
"Because you hit your head and your husband will literally kill me if you don't go."  
"I'll go with him," I tried, hoping he would cave.  
"No, you'll go with Kate."  
"I don't want to go with Kate!" I yelled at him, louder than appropriate. "You can't keep me away from my mate!" I started struggling, desperate to get my arms out from underneath his. "GARRETT GET OFF ME!"  
"Esme-"  
I sunk my teeth into his arm and he yelped, not expecting it. I seized the moment and twisted out of his arms, finally reaching Carlisle.

He was so pale and looked so vulnerable, almost angelic against the black of the tarseal if he hadn't of been cover in red.  
"Carlisle," I cried quietly, pushing his hair off his face. "You have to wake up sweetie."  
He was terrifyingly still and very, very cold.  
I didn't know how to touch him without hurting him. "Please," I begged him. "You should have just let me get hit and then you wouldn't be in this mess…" It was pointless; I knew he could hear me, but it was somehow comforting being able to talk to him, like maybe if I said enough he might wake up. "You need to wake up - I can't run a coven- I can't do anything without you- you have to wake up- I'm sorry I should have looked it was my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," I repeated myself over and over again, becoming more and more frantic. I tried to wipe the tears off my face but they were quickly replaced. "I love you…"  
I started sobbing when I realised this was the first time I had said that and he hadn't said it back. I tried to force the thought from my mind but I couldn't: _What if he never said it again_?

"It's not working…" Eleazar whispered to Tanya.  
I knew I was supposed to hear but I couldn't stop myself. "It has to work- what's not working?"  
They ignored me.  
"I know," she whispered back, quickly wiping a few tears off her own face.

My vision got hot and I couldn't see.

We were going to lose him.

We couldn't.

Not Carlisle.

Not my Carlisle.

I couldn't breathe; it felt like someone had crushed all the air out of my body, squeezing my lungs. That was wrong. Squeezing my heart. My chest hurt that much from sobbing it was as though it had burst anyway.  
Bile rushed up my throat. I rushed away from him to be sick. Someone was hugging me but I didn't know who; the world was under some thick haze. My ears rang to the point I couldn't hear.  
He couldn't die. I needed him more than anything. Our coven needed him. In a way, everyone did.

I was shaking so badly I could hardly stumble back to him and collapse at his side.  
"You can't die Carlisle," I whispered through my tears. "You can't-" I glanced up and realised everyone was still, no longer rushing around trying to help. That was good, right? That meant he was stable. That he would live.

Realisation hit me when I glanced up at Tanya's face. The other coven leader, the other one I had never seen cry before, had tears running down her face, knowing something I didn't.  
They weren't standing back because he was okay.  
They were standing back because they had given up; they couldn't do anymore.

Time stood still and I went numb.

I refused to let go of his hand when the paramedics tried to pull me away. I couldn't leave him. Not if this was going to be the last time I would see him.  
"Esme you have to let go," Garrett whispered. The air was so still his words cut like a knife; not even the birds were singing. He was crying too, taking my hand and slowly making me uncurl my fingers. "You need to let go…"  
Suddenly I realised he wasn't talking about his hand. He was talking about Carlisle in general.  
"NO!" I screamed at him, rushing back to hold onto my husband as if by some miracle I could make him wake up again.

"Sorry sweetheart," a gruff voice said. A paramedic. He grabbed my wrist.  
At first I thought he was talking about Carlisle but then he injected me with something. The world went black.

**A/N: Just so you know this isn't the end…**


End file.
